During construction, electrical outlet boxes are affixed to their support or stud prior to the wall covering (i.e. dry wall) being installed. It is generally known what thickness of dry wall is going to be installed and hence electrical outlet boxes are installed off-set from the front of the stud by that amount so as to be flush with the wall. However, if the dry wall thickness is not known or if it changes or if additional wall material (i.e. tile, sound insulation, double-layer dry wall) is subsequently added, then the box opening will no longer be flush with the wall and hence it will be difficult, if not impossible, to properly install an electrical device within the box.
Solutions to this problem are varied. U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,831 discloses a bracket that is rigidly affixed to the stud. A box is then adjustably secured to the bracket. Thus, if the wall material is greater or less than expected, the entire box can be adjusted accordingly. Unfortunately, if the code specifies that all wiring to/from the box be contained in conduit, this would mean that the conduit would also have to move along with the box which is not always possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,039 discloses a removable attachment that abuts the open perimeter of the box. A first (cut-out) wall covering is applied over the box before the attachment is secured against the open front face of the box. Then a second wall covering is installed. Thus, this attachment is configured to accommodate both wall thicknesses, but such thicknesses must be known beforehand so that the proper sized attachment can be ordered. If there is any subsequent change, this attachment cannot be subsequently altered.
A further variation is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,378,861 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,634,015. In both of these cases, an extension sleeve is mounted to either the box itself or to the box's cover. The extension sleeve is threadably mounted such that it can be adjusted as needed even after the wall material is installed. In both cases, however, the user must make the adjustments from inside the box which exposes the installer to the oftentimes live wires contained therein. Also, in both cases, long screws are needed as they must be at least as long as the adjustment range of the extension sleeve. Such screws also project well into the box and can interfere with the box's wiring. Further, in both cases, the ground path from the electric device to the box passes through the screw; hence if the screw is loose or the mating threads are not properly sized, grounding issues can surface. Finally, in both cases, the screw is used to position the extension sleeve and hence the extension sleeve can never be rigidly locked into any one position.
It is thus an object of this invention to provide a cover that is inexpensive to manufacture and yet is infinitely adjustable. A further object of this invention is to provide a cover whose adjustable extension sleeve provides a solid ground path for the electric device and which can be easily locked or fixed at a selected position as desired. Still a further object of this invention is to eliminate the need for long screws that can interfere with the box's wiring and to also eliminate the need for the installer to make adjustments from within the box. Yet another object of this invention is to provide a means where adjustments to the box can be made without adjusting the position of the box itself. It is a further object of this invention to provide a means of making adjustments even if the wall thickness varies or if later a new wall covering is applied. These and other objects and advantages of this invention will be come apparent upon further investigation and review.